


When the Wheel Stops Turning

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [24]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She won't look him in the eyes. He won't say what he really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Wheel Stops Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies Prompt #3 - 'shelter'
> 
> Set directly after 2x01

”You burned my _house_ down!”

_His house, his parents, going down in a roaring fire, the flames licking through the air with an intense heat._

“You’ve destroyed the only home I’ve had since childhood, and you still expect me to be polite to you, to accept your advances even?” Her eyes, always a gentleness and tempered steel now burn with a rage normally only seen on the faces of blood-craving soldiers.

She looks fierce and scared all at the same time and no matter that he won’t give her an answer, she refuses to stand down.

_Unyielding._

“I’m sorry,” He says, a word not normally used. _I apologize for the delay. Sorry I kept you waiting. Excuse my speaking out of turn._

“Marian, I’m _sorry_.”

There are tears in her eyes – if from sorrow or rage he cannot tell; perhaps a dangerous mix – but she defiantly lifts her chin, her hair falling in dark waves around her shoulders. She won’t look him in the eyes now. He won’t say what he really needs to.

_I’m sorry I destroyed your home. I hope you can forgive me. I never want to hurt you, ever, again._

“Why do you care?”

_I destroyed my own home too._

“I’m sorry,” He repeats, the word starting to scorch his tongue, like the damned fire is suddenly in his mouth, crawling on the inside. Slowly and methodically destroying.

“Why?”

“To me,” He starts, a metaphorical fall of water cascading through him and putting out the flames, lessening the damages. “To me, you are home.”

She looks surprised, suddenly noticing the touch of emotion in his eyes. The rage has left her own gaze, at least for a time.

“And what will you be to me, then?” she whispers. The word _destroyer_ hangs like a silent curse between them, only negated by previously spoken amends.

 _I’m sorry_.

He’s already gone this far.

“Anything,” Guy says. “Your guardian. Your protector. Your shelter against this world.”

She doesn’t answer his request. She never quite did.

But she starts smiling at him again.


End file.
